


YoRHonk Virus

by BioYuGi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Clowngirl Transformation, Clowns, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: This story is inspired by octobizzle who posted some pictures on Twitter of Soul Calibur 6, where 2B became a DLC character. They let you customize guest characters, and he made some sexy clown clothes for 2B. Others enjoyed it and drew fanart and I wanted to get in on it as well. I like clowns.And androids turning into clowns.https://twitter.com/Octobizzle/status/1075585587078254592 https://twitter.com/Octobizzle/status/1075647883385270272





	YoRHonk Virus

2B's main purpose in life was combat. That was what she was the most skilled at, and the reason she'd been sent on innumerable operations. She was not the curious one of her unit. That designation did not belong to her. But she did have a fascination with the culture of the humans she had been designed by. She'd never seen one in her life, yet her obsession with them remained just as strong day by day, wondering questions she'd never get the answers to.

Her desire to learn more about them grew more serious whenever she and her partner stumbled upon a lingering remnant of humanity. A home, or a business, or an attraction of some sort. That's what the leggy android found today as she strolled through what was otherwise a barren wasteland. Her black heels brushed aside dirt as she found a large spherical device and stuck her head in the protrusion, trying to see if there was anything inside. 2B pulled out a scrap of cloths all tied together, each one a different color. The spherical container had facial features, but the parts that still had traces of paint were whiter than 2B's hair, and the nose was bulbous and red.

"Was this some sort of illness humans went through?" 2B said out loud. Her pod gave no answer one way or another. The floating box just hovered behind her. The ruins of this area made it clear that it wasn't meant to live in, every piece that could reasonably be a constructed unit was too small for humans to stay for a long period of time. There were more colorful scraps of rags, and bits of rubber all over the area. 2B nudged one with the back of her sword, and it stretched at the touch of her blade.

2B didn't have supreme technical skills when it came to hacking but still was able to do a basic scan of mechanics, and found a small device nearby. Activating it, a small snippet of a melody played out; dissonant yet chipper. It was clearly struggling after years of disuse but 2B heard enough to process the high notes and jingly tones it played. A small signal triggered from playing the song as well, but it was inaudible to 2B's ears. The only thing that noticed was her CPU, a system of wires and circuits that was incredibly complex. Yet it still began rewriting itself as the signal faded out and lingered in 2B's head.

"Hm?" It wasn't until 2B had been affected by the signal for two minutes that she noticed anything amiss. Her silver hair, which came down just in front of her high-tech goggle blindfold, was no longer a stark contrast to the raven-black that clad the rest of her hourglass figure. Instead, her hair was a deep, rich red. It had spread from her core and reached down to the tips before she even realized what happened.

"Did… something land on my head?" she asked, somewhat reasonably. Her pod proclaimed that no, nothing had. Her hair simply turned red in forty-three seconds and it deemed it unimportant to tell her. 2B glared at the junky-looking tech and frowned. Then the android's head suddenly lurched to the side as a tremor went over her body.

"2B it appears you've been infected with some sort of virus."

"That's very unhelpful. Get 9S here, quickly," 2B commanded as she looked down at her hands. When she saw her gloves partially eroding away she knew this was more than just a virus. It was changing the makeup of her outfit as she stared, and she had no combat to it until 9S arrived and could work on a counter-hack. The fingers of her gloves disintegrated, and as they did, 2B noticed something strange about her fingers underneath. Namely the warmer, peachier color they took. The same happened to the rest of her synthetic skin, changing her body from sickly-looking pale to a healthier pink glow.

2B blinked rapidly underneath her blindfold as she felt her mind assaulted by a series of images and thoughts that were not her own. As she'd been taught, she attempted to fight against them as well as she could. But in the back of her mind she hoped 9S would be there soon to fix her, because she was fighting a losing battle. Her gloves became fingerless, but the material from her wrist to her elbows had become tainted and white. She tried to rub it off with her other hand but couldn't. The purple and red circles that appeared on the new white material were apparently supposed to be there. Of course they were, 2B thought. Polka dots were goofy.

Goofy? 2B had never used that word in her life yet she thought it as if it was part of her daily lexicon. Words flashed in front of her blindfold repeatedly. Goofy. Silly. Zany. Laugh. Funny. Bonkers. Honk. She grabbed her head with her hands and squeezed as if she were trying to push the thoughts out of her. Her peachy fingers simply grasped at the lovely cherry-red hair she'd gained and ran through the strands, sensing that her headband had adjusted from black to white as well.

"This is problematic, ha." 2B twitched a bit as she heard an uncharacteristic laugh escape her lips. It barely could qualify as a laugh but it was a laugh all the same. 2B did not laugh. Nor did she chuckle, chortle, giggle, snicker, snort, guffaw, cackle, titter, or yuk. Her head twitched again and she laughed again. "Ahaha." Her voice was still dark and husky, so the laugh had no emotion behind it, but the android was worried now. She used to know only two of those synonyms at most. 

"9S please get here promptly, hahaha." 2B threw her head back and laughed again, staring up at the sky. "Ha. Hahaha. Aha." Her skirt split right down the midsection and fell away, unneeded. Beneath it, her leotard had changed to the same polka-dot pattern as her gloves. It left nothing to the imagination, just like when her skirt usually got destroyed. Only this time 2B was not sure the skirt would be recovered. The changes rippled down her boots next, leaving her leggings relatively untampered with.

"Ha!" 2B felt her lips smile as she saw an inch of her black boots turn purple, and the next two turned pink, forming a spectrum between the two. Her hand clasped her mouth, trying to stifle the snickers coming out, but all that action did was let 2B realize that some sort of powder had been applied to her face. As her bare fingers felt the strange white stuff smeared across her mouth and chin, the rest of her YoRHa-approved uniform changed as well. There were barely any traces of black left on her body, except for the two strips on her leggings, and the very bottoms of her boots. Her top shifted to pink and yellow vertical stripes, ending at her midsection and elbows. Some of her chest area had been eroded, leaving most of her sizable cleavage on display.

"Hahaha, haha, I look so silly," 2B said to herself, giggling further as she lurched forward. The urge to laugh kept building, and her smile widened as red lipstick was applied to lips, making them appear plumper and more cheerful. The rest of her face gradually received a layer of makeup as well, with white covering her eyes and a few lines marring her eyelids. For the moment they were visible beneath her blindfold, which had turned pink and frilly.

"Hehehe, I wonder what 9S is going to think!" she said, increasingly cheerfully as the virus wrecked her system and rewrote her personality core. Her boots continued changing color, forming a rainbow spread down to her toes. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. 2B lifted up one of her hyper-flexible legs until it was nearly parallel with her torso and laughed, running her fingers along the leathery rainbow.

"Oh my gosh this is, hehehe, so crazy. I look like a big clown!" the android noted with a laugh. She put her leg back down and suddenly swung her hips to the right. "Ooh! Haha!" 2B's right butt cheek, a sphere of pink, peach perfection, received a large red tattoo of a heart. "Oof!" Her hips were yanked to the left, and the other butt cheek gained a big red diamond tat instead. 

"Ehehehe, ehehehe!" 2B's hands went to her cheeks. She just couldn't stop laughing. "I look so cute and kooky, ahahehehe, isn't this so funny?!" she asked, smiling so wide that it stretched her cheeks further than they'd ever moved before. "Oh, haha, you're all goofy now too!" 2B covered up her mouth sneakily and pointed at her pod, which had taken on a color scheme much like her boots.

"Oh gosh, my sword too? I'm just a perfect cute clown then!" Her blade looked dull and pink, useless for combat. Not that she was capable for combat anymore. Battle techniques and sword experience was wiped away and replaced with dozens of other goofy things. Jiggling, hula-hooping, trapeze-walking. 2B saw herself doing all of these inane activities in her mind and couldn't be happier about it. She just giggled incessantly for a while, standing there giddy as could be until she saw 9S arrive.

When she saw the young-looking android show up, 2B laughed and smiled widely, waving him towards her.

"Hehehe, 9S, hehe, over here, haha! I've got so many tricks to show you!" But when the boy android got closer, 2B stopped waving and her smile turned neutral. Not quite a frown, but the closest she'd gotten in several minutes. "9S. I, something's…" 9S felt her hard drive speed up as a last bit of resistance made its presence known and tried to fight against the clown program. But just then, 2B's nose swelled, and inflated, and rounded out, becoming as red and spherical as a huge cherry tomato. 

"What's this?" 2B asked, before giving her nose a squeeze. It honked, loud enough for 9S to hear even though he was still several meters away. He raced towards 2B as fast as he could but it was too late, that last squeeze made 2B tremble and press her thick, luscious thighs together as the last bits of her original personality were deleted.

"2B, I, I came as fast as I could, what's… what?" the boy looked confused, and 2B figured out why. She guffawed and yanked off her useless blindfold, letting him see her happy, wide eyes caked in makeup. The clown squeezed her nose again and let out that same, loud honk. 

"Hehuck!" 2B chuckled goofily as 9S approached. "Hi, Nines! Ehehehe. I'm glad you came! I have, hahaha, no idea where I am and can't figure out how to, hahaha, how to get back!" She smiled cheerfully despite her apparent claim that she was lost. "Can you, hoo-hoo, can you help me?!"

"2B, I, I don't… 2B, what's your designation?" 9S asked nervously.

"Hehe, designation? I'm Tubey, YoRHonk Super Goof Type C!"

"Type… C?" Of all the parts of her mangled designation she'd given him, the 'C' stuck out as extra bizarre.

"For 'clown', silly. Heha, good joke, Nines!"

"You're calling me Nines…" the smaller android muttered, turning his gaze towards the ground where 2B's discarded skirt and blindfold lay.

"Well duh, hehehe, that's your name after all!" 2B suddenly grabbed the white-haired android and pulled him into her cleavage. When his head impacted her boobs, 9S heard squeaks come from both breasts. "Hehe, honk!"

"2B, let's… let's get you back to base first." 9S could tell that 2B was so deluded that there was no talking to her yet. At base he could safely help deprogram her.

"Okay. Oh! But, hehe, first, first, Nines. I've got a joke for you!" 2B said, hopping on her feet and making her tattooed booty jiggle as she waited excitedly for his approval.

"I… okay. Let's hear it."

"Why did the robot get angry?"

"I… don't know. Why did the robot get angry."

"Because someone kept pushing its buttons!" 2B chuckled uproariously and slapped her thigh, leaning forward from how much force she needed to laugh so hard. Against himself, 9S admitted the joke was kind of clever.

"Heh… that is pretty funny, Tubey," the android said, as a smile appeared on his boyish face. "Hehehe…"


End file.
